AUs Of A Supernatural Kind
by the accidental horcrux
Summary: So, this book is going to be filled with AUs and stuff, some one-shots, some more, review a suggestion if you have one you want me to write.


A/N: Do, here are some AUs, submit the to me somehow, and I'll write them to the best of my abilities, I need ideas tho. Yeah...

* * *

 _AU in witch Dean never woke up from S1 coma, and Cas was all his imagination. (737 words)_

* * *

" _Come on Dean, you've got to join me buddy. It's been eight years. They're going to pull the plug._ "

Dean recognized that voice! Who's voice was it? What was he talking about?

Dean rolled over in his bed, he'd just finished a hunt wth Sammy and Cas, it was just your average, everyday demon wreaking havoc. He was sore, tired. He seemed so more nowadays, almost like he was constantly on the verge of _something_ , he didn't quite know yet.

"You're just getting old, Dean," came Sammy's laughing reply. He must've said something out loud. He hated that, didn't he? Being called Sammy. Good.

"Shut your trap, Sammy."

"Deeeaaan!" was the long, drawn-out, exasperated response.

"Dean," said a low, gravelly voice, "there's something wrong with you." _Cas._

"Cas, what have I told you, about personal space? And sneaking up on people? And those people skills, man. They need some work," Dean laughed.

" _Dean, get up ya idgit."_ Another voice?

"Did anyone hear that?" Dean asked, almost getting worried. This was some freaky _Harry Potter_ shit, hearing voices.

"Um, no? Dean are you alright?" Sammy asked, concerned.

"It's happening," was all Cas said.

" _Dean? It's Sammy. Please keep fighting? They're taking you off the respirator today, they say it's beyond_ hope." There was a pause, and a wet laugh. " _Please come back to me you jerk._ " It was the first voice again.

"Bitch," Dean laughed. At Sammy's questioning glance, Dean froze. "You didn't say that?" His face felt wet. He was crying? What?

"Dean, no I didn't."

"Some voice just said it was Sammy, and they said I was beyond hope? What's going-" Dean's voice was cut off by a choking sound. He couldn't breathe.

"Dean? Dean! What's going on?" Sammy rushed to his side.

He couldn't answer. His lungs were burning, and he felt light headed.

How could he be drowning when he was surrounded by air? Breathable air?

Cas just stood to the sidelines, looking forlorn

He collapsed to the ground, his body convulsing. He was gasping for air and it just wasn't coming.

The edges of Dean's vision started to darken, and a sharp pain was localized in his forehead.

"Dean! Stay with me, buddy. Cas! Cas help me, I don't know what's going on. Dean what's happening? Do you know wh-" Sammy was suddenly cut off.

Everything faded to darkness.

* * *

When the beep of the flatline echoed around the sterile, white hospital room, Sam let out a choked sob.

Dean was gone.

His dad was off who-knows-where, not giving a damn.

Bobby was by his side, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" Sam yelled in frustration, his voice wet.

"I know, Sam, I know," was the soft reply he got from his father-figure.

"It should have been me!" he cried out, his eyes dropping tears.

"Don't you ever say that again, you idgit! Ever! It's your daddy's goddamned fault that you think that way. He doesn't deserve any piece of mind," said Bobby, furiously.

"I don't know what to do, Bobby. My big brother's gone."

"You do what you always do. You throw a hunter's funeral, and you learn to live with it. There are deaths in this kind of work. We all know that. Your brother wasn't an exception."

"I know that," snapped Sam. "I just wish I could've heared his voice one last time."

"I know, ya idgit, I know."

"Bye, Dean. I hope you meet up with mom," Sam wished his brother good luck, and headed out the door to make some calls.

* * *

A/N: ANGST LIKE WOAH! That took a wild turn, I was going to have Dean wake up and realize that Cas never existed, but my characters just got away from me! Whoops! I hope you liked it, if you have any AUs you'd like me to write, leave a review!


End file.
